Death may lead to Love
by zElliexmagic
Summary: What if, in episode 196: Sin and Sacrifice, Juvia was the one who died and not Gray? Mainly Gruvia and a little NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been thinking lately that, in episode 196: Sin and Sacrifice, what if Gray didn't get to Juvia in time? What if Juvia was the one who died and not Gray? Well, after a moment of thinking about it, this idea came in my head. Blue Star (Guest) requested me to do a Gruvia story so here you go! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Death may lead to Love

 _Requested by Blue Star_

"Juvia…Juvia, I want to tell you something," Gray wasn't in the mood to tell Juvia anything. He was in pain and very tired. She and Meldy were nearly hit by one of those little dragons until he pushed them out of the way. Lyon had just froze it and scolded them to be more careful.

Gray knew that he had accidently touched Juvia's butt, but it wasn't a big deal. Of course, _she_ took it as a big deal which is why we were at this moment.

Juvia hopped up immediately, still blushing, and a smile broke across her face. "W-w-what is it?"

Gray could easily see her excitement behind her scratches and bandages. "Oh, it's not important…" His voice trailed off.

Her smile grew larger, "It may be important to me!"

Meldy, who was listening in, smiled against her hand and muttered behind Gray, "I can already tell this involves a huge misunderstanding."

Gray blinked at Juvia. After all this time, she _still_ has a crazy crush on him. No matter how many times he tells her off. She just won't listen.

A bright blush grew on Juvia's face as she covered her mouth from shock. Gray sighed; he knew what she was thinking. It was obvious.

"Juvia!" Lyon shouted toward us; his eyes were panicked.

Juvia gasped and turned around. A little dragon was aiming straight for her. Gray's eyes widened as the blast drew nearer to her. He reached out to her, kicking the ground for a running start…

But it was too late…

The blast went right threw her heart. At first, Gray thought that she would be okay because her body was made entirely of water and she wouldn't even feel it, but the look of pain was flickering in her eyes. A few more little dragons popped up behind the one that shot her and she was hit six more times, but this time, it didn't just hit her heart, but all over her body. The pain was deep in her eyes now. Gray opened his mouth to call her name, but nothing came out. She was barely on her feet. The last blast came, and it hit her right in the head…

Gray caught her before she hit the ground, but even he could see it was too late. She was covered in blood and her eyes held no sign of life.

Never in his life, would he think it would hurt him _this_ much to see her die. Sure, she was annoying and a stalker, but he cared for her as a friend. He was hurt like everyone else when they thought Lisanna died. He was also hurt when Ur died…but this was different. It hurt… _a lot_.

"JUVIA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray shot up straight, sweating. It's been two weeks since the Eclipse Project and every once in a while, Gray would still get nightmares about Juvia dying, but he's glad he wasn't the only one.

Natsu was still shaken by Future Lucy's death. Gray has noticed that he's been taking extra precautions lately: following her around town, breaking into her house more often, and he even turned down a fight one time because he didn't want to accidently hit her with fire. Gray didn't blame him. He's the only one who knows that Natsu has a thing for Lucy. Natsu just didn't want the same thing to happen again.

Gray had his own problems though. Whenever Juvia was swooning over him from behind a pillar, scenes from her death two weeks ago would flash through his head.

Sighing, Gray hopped up and walked to the guild hall. Everything has seemed to go back to normal (except for Natsu), Mira and Kinana were being barmaids, Evergreen and Elfman were "flirting", Bisca and Alzack were taking care of Asuka, Happy was trying to impress Carla, and of course a certain water mage watching an ice mage from behind a pillar.

Gray didn't want to admit what he was feeling to himself. Juvia was a stalker and a weirdo, but it was nice to have some company once in a while, even if it was her.

"Are you okay, Gray?"

Gray looked up at the red haired girl in armor. She wasn't really someone Gray would talk to about this, she was usually someone he'd run from, but lately he's been telling her about the nightmares. He let out a "hmph" as a reply.

Erza sighed and sat down next to him. "You know you can talk to her. It'll probably make you feel better."

Gray let out another huff as a reply. "No way, you know what she'll think. She'll think I'm in love with her or something."

"Maybe you are."

Gray blinked twice then stared at Erza. He was shocked that she would say something like that to him.

"Do you remember what I said before the Grand Magic Games, that you should give Juvia an answer?"

Gray blinked again, but nodded.

"I think now would be a great time for that, even if your answer is no," and with that, Erza hopped up to order a slice of strawberry cake from Mira.

For the fourth time, Gray blinked. After a few silent moments, Gray sighed and turned to Juvia. She gasped and hid behind the pillar.

Gray couldn't hide his feelings for her from himself anymore. He realized that he was frightened and embarrassed that if someone found out that he loved someone crazy like her, then they'd make fun of him, but it looks like Erza knew, and she didn't say anything.

Sighing for the last time, Gray hopped up from his seat and walked to Juvia behind the pillar. "Juvia, can I talk to you?"

Juvia's face became red and she covered it with her hands. "Y-yes? What is it?"

"Alone?"

"O-of course."

Gray and Juvia left the guild hall with Erza watching them. They arrived at Southgate Park where they finally stopped.

"Hey Juvia, do you remember when you died?"

"Yeah, what about it, my love?"

"I've been having nightmares about it."

Juvia blinked. "You've been having nightmares about that? I'm so sorry, my beloved." She set a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me so I could comfort you?"

Gray didn't expect her reaction. He expected her to swoon and freak out when he said that he dreams of her. "I guess fate doesn't want me to reject it in any longer."

Juvia didn't expect that. She blinked and blushed, "W-what?"

"I've never done this before so please don't judge me." Gray kicked the ground, blushing. He looked around for anything to distract him. "Um…I uh…I l-love you."

He looked at Juvia for her reaction and crossed his fingers. Her blush grew bigger and tears came to her eyes. Something he, once again, didn't expect.

"I didn't think I was ever going to hear those words from you," She cried, "I love you too."

Gray held Juvia's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Neither of them realized how late it was until the sun went down when they finally let each other go. "Come on, Juvia, let's go home," Gray smiled happily and took her hand.

Juvia, who was on could nine, hopped after him. "I'm coming, my beloved."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little did either of them know, in a bush near where they were standing, were a pair of wizards snickering and laughing.

Lucy pulled the lacrima down and looked through the tape again. "This is great!"

Natsu snickered again. "Just wait until we show Mira this recording…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I don't think I did very well on this one, but I still want you to give me a review and tell me what you think, especially you, Blue Star (Guest). I wrote this for you** **. I hoped you liked it!**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second and last chapter of my Gruvia story. Blue Star (Guest) asked me to make a second one so sure why not. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Death may lead to Love (Ch. 2)

 _Requested by Blue Star_

Gray Fullbuster, with a smile on his face, made his way to the guild hall. Yesterday, he confessed his love to Juvia Locksar and last night, he didn't have a nightmare about her dying. That was two reasons why he was on cloud nine, but when he walked through the doors of the guild hall, that all changed.

Every pair of eyes were on him and snickering, except for Juvia, who was as red as a tomato and covering her eyes with her hands. Gray blinked then asked, "What's going on?"

At first, no one said anything, but then Mira squealed and shouted (waving her arms from side to side if I may add), "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! I'VE BEEN SHIPPING YOU AND JUVIA FOR FOREVER! CONGRATULATIONS! I'M SO HAPPY YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!"

Erza smiled, "It looks like you took my advice, Gray." She squeezed him again her armor in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She wiped a stray tear.

Everyone else gave their congratulations. After about a minute, Gray had had enough.

"Okay everyone! Be quiet!" They all obeyed. "How did you guys know I got together with Juvia?"

They all snickered again then led him over to the bar where a lacrima sat. Gray's cheeks became redder and redder with the scene he was watching. It was him and Juvia confessing and making out. After the end, he heard Lucy's voice and caught a glimpse of Natsu's hair.

"NATSU! LUCY!"

Gray immediately tackled Natsu throwing a series of punches at him.

Lucy was at the sidelines laughing as hard as she could. Juvia wasn't angry with her or Natsu. She was just embarrassed; she was bugged about this until Gray walked into the room. Now that Gray was getting all the attention, she was no longer blushing, but cheering on her beloved Gray.

Lisanna, who was lending Kinana and Mira a hand with the dishes, smiled and giggled at the sight of the scene. "Everybody's rowdy as always. It's good that they finally have a reason to fight."

Mira turned to her sister, "You say that like they always fight for no reason at all."

"Well, they usually do, but every once in a while there's a very good reason like this."

"You do have a point there."

Lisanna sighed, wiped the sweat off her brow, and set another dish down. Just as she was about to grab another one, Mira took it first.

"Why don't you go and do something else, Lisanna," She said, "We're almost done here. Go have some fun."

Lisanna smiled and walked off after thanking her sister. She dodged a few ice spikes Gray had thrown at Natsu (which Natsu had dodged. That's why Gray's magic was heading toward Lisanna) and waved away an apology he had sent her. She made her way over to Reedus. She has had her eye on him for a while. His smile on his face has not decreased within the past thirty minutes and Lisanna has been begging to know what he's been painting the entire time. She hit herself in the head when she turned to look.

Of course…

"Wow Reedus! That's a really beautiful painting! That's Gray and Juvia right?" Lisanna admired the beautiful painting of Gray and Juvia asleep in each other's arms on a random table seat in the guild hall.

"Oui!" Reedus smiled at Lisanna then his picture. "Merci!"

"I think they make a cute couple!" Lisanna continued to admire Reedus' painting and the fight between Gray and Natsu continued. Many tables were smashed and everyone knew a ton of repair bills were going to be coming in, but no one cared at the moment. Reedus' painting of Juvia and Gray remained untouched as the chaos continued.

After an hour of fighting, Gray finally had enough of the punching and finally got an idea on how to get back at Natsu (with Lucy in the process).

"Lucy, where are you?!" Gray shouted and turned every which way while dodging another Fire Dragon: Iron Fist. Lucy's head shot up from out of her book that she was reading and turned toward Gray.

Natsu got a bad feeling in his gut, immediately flipped out, and sent a kick in his direction. "What are you doing?! No! Don't touch her!"

"Relax, Pryo! I'm not gonna hut her if that's what you're thinking!" Gray ignored him and dodged his attack again. "Lucy, can you come here please?"

Lucy blinked in the confusion and hopped up, making her way over to them. From across the room, Reedus and Lisanna watched what would happen.

Gray dodged another one of Natsu's attack and jumped behind him.

"You Pervy Popsicle! Stop dodging all my-"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Gray shoved him into Lucy, nearly knocking her over. Their lips met causing them both to freeze, but quickly melted into the kiss and began making out. The whole guild began to stare and Mira fangirled. When they finally stopped (who knows how long it was) Natsu turned to Gray after he figured out what happened.

Gray chuckled, "My first kiss was videotaped, but yours was in front of everybody! Ha! We're even! And you're welcome for helping you!"

The guild hall burst into laughter and Natsu and Lucy were too embarrassed to say anything.

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand, leading her out of the guild to a private place for _them_ to make out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I failed…I did** _ **so**_ **bad on this one! I'm so sorry Blue Star (Guest), I hope you won't be mad at me for the disappointment. I didn't have any inspiration, but I did try to drag it out as long as possible. Please forgive me. I don't really know what else to say so Happy New Year everyone!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
